Life is A Dream
by Jail-Bait Rose
Summary: When Hana and Itachi go on a mission together, you never know what might happen. HanaItachi centric. Inspired by: Distant Cry of A Wolf.


Life is A Dream

Hana had never really known Itachi very well. Sure, they had been in the same class but that was only for a little while before he turned out to be: The Uchiha Genius. After he graduated the academy at age eight, it was safe to say she didn't have a clue. Of course, she knew the basics; everyone did. Itachi Uchiha was Konoha's golden goose, he made anbu captain at age thirteen, completely unheard of. The youngest boy around since Kakashi Hatake. Just to be clear, the only reason Hana was even thinking about the arrogant Uchiha was because somehow they had been assigned to the same mission.

She didn't understand why he even had a fan-club! He had the personality of a wet mop. It was day three of their little escapade. The Hokage needed Hana to assist the Uchiha in finding some lost nobleman blah, blah, blah. Quite frankly, if this guy was such a genius, he should be able to do this by herself. Hana sighed in frustration, for heaven sakes she was only a Chunin! This was a real A-rank mission… What if she couldn't handle it?_ No, she thought, I can do this, I've trained my whole life._

Sparing a glance at her now sleeping partner, she noticed how tired he looked. _Of course, he's probably exhausted, god knows how many missions he goes on every week. _For some reason Hana felt drawn to the mysterious Uchiha. She wanted to know exactly why so many girls were crazy about him. Feeling immensely intrigued, Hana crept closer to Itachi. She leaned over his shoulder carefully taking in his facial features, all and all… _He's kind of beautiful._ Hana blushed profoundly at her thoughts, looking away and silently berating herself for being so shallow. He may be pretty on the outside but you can't judge a book by its cover.

Looking back at her companion, Hana tried to study him with more scrutiny. Tracing all the details on his face with her eyes. His lips were subtle, she offhandedly thought what her name would sound like coming from them. Hana's face got hot again, where were these ludicrous ideas coming from? Gazing down at the Uchiha, she unconsciously bent lower, inhaling his delicious smell. _He smells of pine trees and… Do I smell dango?_ Laughing to herself, Hana never imagined the Itachi Uchiha to have an affinity for that sugary treat.

Letting her mind wander, she realized the attraction she felt for this stranger was bizarre. Maybe it was his looks and his success that led everyone to love him. But, to Hana it was something different. It was the way he protected his comrades, and always went first in risky territory. It was the way he seemed to know so much about the world and yet being only eighteen. It was the damn way he trained so hard! Being an Inuzuka had its advantages; she could smell his bravery and his heart. It was pure. Itachi Uchiha was a legendary ninja and here she was staring at him in awe.

An overwhelming sense of care swept over Hana. If anyone were to ask her later, what she thought of Itachi; she would die to save that shinobi. He was after all Konaha's prized gem. Having no fear of being caught, Hana gently traced the anbu tattoo on his right shoulder. Itachi immediately stirred, holding a kunai at her throat, red eyes glowing. Hana just continued to study him, the slope of his nose and the creases below his eyes. They were all beautiful.

"Don't do that again," he hissed, between his teeth.

"You still haven't lowered your weapon Uchiha-San."

"I do not know your intentions. I have many enemies…"

"And I promise, I am not one of them," she cooed softly. Maintaining eye contact, Hana slowly moved her hand, nudging the kunai away from her jugular. Itachi didn't resist but watched her intently, ready to end her life instantly.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep," Hana continued, "I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for the village… You've helped keep so many safe, including my family."

Itachi nodded solemnly. He's killed innocents for the sake of the village. There was a lot of blood on his hands and no way to ever remove it. Hana inched closer, reaching for his face. Itachi pinned her down in a matter of seconds, his body weight keeping Hana immobilized. Her lips were parted in surprise and her eyes glinted from the firelight. Then suddenly she did the unexpected. Instead of cowering in fear, Hana smirked openly up at the Uchiha.

"Paranoid much Uchiha?" Hana barely stifled a laugh. His expression was still blank but she could smell his surprise. "Just let me kiss you as thanks, you nut case," she joked. Straining her neck forward Hana lightly pressed her warm lips to his. _Who would have thought he'd taste like apples… She mused._ Pulling back Hana looked at his eyes again, the most deadly weapon he had. Itachi's brow was furrowed and his grip on her arms got tighter. Hana almost chuckled at the audacity: The Itachi Uchiha shaken by a kiss! So logically, she did it again. With more passion. Running her tongue across her lips, he slowly released her arms. Their breath mingled together, Itachi just kept hovering over her, his arms on either side of her body.

"It's not polite to leave a woman hanging Mr. Uchiha and since I kissed you, I feel it's only right for you to return the favor," Hana said, coyly. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for another kiss. This time it was her turn to be surprised. He reacted quickly putting his hands on her waist, kneading at her flesh. There was no way he hadn't been kissed before. No one could be this good at it on their first try. Pulling away for breath, they lay on the ground, just taking in each other's face. Hana noted the Uchiha's pink cheeks and his shallow breathing. Feeling proud of her effect, she moved his bangs out of his face.

"Hana," the Uchiha smirked, seemingly to have regained his composer.

"Yes?" She sighed dreamily.

"While it's quite flattering to know you'd have dreams of me like this, you should probably wake up," he said, smirk growing wider.

"I'M DREAMING?"

Waking up with a start, Hana panted heavily, cursing herself. Repeatedly. _Well shit._ She glanced around for her partner. _First he spies into my dreams with his sharingan and now he's nowhere to be seen? _Inner Hana: "GOOD I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS EITHER WAY."

A twig snapped to her left. Hana whipped her head around ready to throttle the Uchiha. He merely stood there, his mouth upturned on one corner.

"Why Hana-San, if I had known you wanted me to thank me like that, I would've said something sooner."

"Remember Itachi... Life is a dream," Hana said, grinning.

**The end.**


End file.
